bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skrall
If you are looking for the Skrall Reviews go here. Skrall were a savage, brutal species living on Bara Magna. History Skrall once fought in a great war before the Shattering took place. After the terrible event, the Skrall were cut off from their homelands, and began conquering the area north of the Black Spike Mountains. They soon came under attack by mysterious shape shifters. Unable to fight these astonishingly powerful beings, the Skrall found most of their ranks decimated, and all but one of their leader class destroyed. Tuma, the only remaining leader of their forces, ordered a massive migration south to the Wastelands of Bara Magna. He eventually forced the Skrall into the Glatorian social system, competing with other tribes for resources shelter protection and other valuables things. A Skrall patrol was dispatched to the western ruins in search for an ancient relic known as the Book of Certavus. Unsuccessful, they returned empty-handed and were punished by their leader Tuma, forced to feed a beast of burden known as a Spikit. The beast quickly made the offending Skrall its meal. Tuma, in order to claim an oasis discovered by Tesara, sent a Skrall and an Agori, Atakus, to Vulcanus. The Skrall overwhelmed his competitor which was Gresh, and was about to kill him when Tarix intervened, saving Gresh's life and warning the Skrall of the potential repercussions of his actions. The Skrall retreated, heading towards a mysterious cavern, where he met with an informant, who provided him with details of a trade caravan leaving from Tajun. The shadowy figure and the Skrall parted ways, and the Skrall headed to Roxtus, where he relayed his newly acquired information to his leader Tuma. A Skrall patrol leader acquired a parchment copy of the Bone Hunters plans to raid Vulcanus after a representative was sent. When his patrol was north of the Skrall River, they were ambushed by the ex-Glatorian Malum and a pack of Vorox. Malum and the Vorox fled into the sands, leaving the patrol to return to Roxtus. The patrol leader informed Tuma, who assigned him to take a dozen Skrall and Rock Steeds to capture Malum. A Skrall's seal was purchased by an Agori that was sent by Raanu asking that it help aid in the defense of Vulcanus against the daily raids by Bone Hunters. The Skrall made it clear that a large payment was the only way to achieve it's agreement, and that any other talk would lead to violence. ]] Abilities and Personality There are a number of different classes of the Skrall each with their own unique abilities and physique. One of these classes is one comprised of the leaders and the rulers. The members of this class are bulkier and are much stronger than the other classes. After the assault by mysterious shape shifters, all but one of these leaders were destroyed, leaving Tuma as a sole commander of the Skrall. There was also a smaller, but more abundant class that act as the soldiers. These Skrall were considerably faster and stronger than most other species on Bara Magna, and were frequent victors in combat. Individuals of the soldier class, as a whole, did not distinguish themselves from the tribe, though some unique individuals did, and subsequently earned themselves a name. Skrall were nasty in person and grew very arrogant due to their many winning streaks in the arenas. There were Skrall of both genders, though there were many more males than there are females. Each Skrall also varied. Tools As is law with arena fighters, Skrall wielded Thornax Launchers. Skrall were also known to carry rotating Saw Blade Shields and swords featuring Skrall tribal designs. Known Skrall Higher class *Tuma *Other Leaders who were killed at their old living place. Average class *Branar *A unit of Skrall who were with Branar and were killed by a Barretta in a Vorox hunt. *A Skrall who defeated Gresh in a recent arena match *A Skrall patrol leader who told Tuma of the Bone Hunter invasion of Tajun in Empire of the Skrall and later led an asault on Malum and his pack of Vorox *Eleven Skrall (Non including the Skrall above) who battled Malum's pack of Vorox. Six were ripped apart by the Vorox, another was hit by one of their spears. *Skrall (character) *A Skrall from the Glatorian Arena game *An army of Skrall that invaded and conquered Atero. Trivia *The set Skrall has 50 pieces. Category:Glatorian Category:2009